1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation module, and more particularly to an electronic device and the heat dissipation module thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the continuous breakthroughs in semiconductor technology, the volume of an integral circuit (IC) component is being progressively miniaturized in order to meet the continued demand of faster operation speed. The operation of circuit generates heat and significantly increases the temperature of the electronic component. In particular, the higher the operation speed of an IC component, the more serious the increase of temperature gets. Usually, several IC components used by a computer hardware form a chip module to perform specific functions, wherein an excessively high working temperature, when not timely dissipated, would often lead to malfunction of the IC component, or even damage the IC component. Therefore, how to reduce the operating temperature of an IC component is a quite important project.
For example, multiple memory modules are usually plugged in a server to advance the performance. In the prior art, a memory module runs in parallel data transmission mode, wherein each of the module in a memory transmission channel holds a set of memory controllers to access the channel. Thus, the situation with quite many memory chips results in overload of the memory controller and results in data transmission error and delay. In addition, in the parallel data transmission mode, faster the speed of data transmission in a transmission channel, higher the probability of data errors is.
Therefore, for memory modules plugged in a server, a memory module running in serial data transmission mode, is a newly used solution such as a fully-buffered dual inline memory module (FB-DIMM), is adopted.
The FB-DIMM is evolved from a standard DDR2 memory specifically suitable for the server application. In server application, higher memory capacity, concordance among the memories under high-speed transmission and data correctness are the most essential requirements. To achieve a faster speed of data transmission, the FB-DIMM memory also takes advantage of the high-speed internal architecture of a DDR2 memory and makes the brand-new P2P (point-to-point) serial interfaces combined with each other for connecting in series all the FB-DIMM modules together.
However, the power consumption of an FB-DIMM memory controller is very significant; that is to say the memory controller thereof generates heat and increases the temperature to a very high level, for example, to 125° C. or so. If the heat generated by the FB-DIMM is not timely dissipated, the temperature rapidly increases to a very high level which adversely affect the ‘system on a chip’ (SoC) disposed adjacently thereto, and affects the system performance.
In conventional heat dissipation solutions, the main system is usually equipped with several system fans to produce active airflows for reducing the system temperature, or utilizes a higher grade system fan provide the required wind pressure and wind flow to dissipate the heat of the FB-DIMM. There are other measures as well, where a wind-guiding duct is used to lead the airflow produced by the fan to the FB-DIMM for cooling the memory modules.
It is noted that a system usually has a lot of power cords or multiple circuit board cards, such as cards of redundant array of independent disks (RAID cards) disposed therein. Therefore, the airflow produced by the system fan would be affected by the fluid resistance of the power cords or the circuit board cards, so as to fail to reach at the FB-DIMM through convection therefore the FB-DIMM may not be effectively cooled down.
Besides, the limited space inside the system may not allow to dispose a wind-guiding duct therein to bring the wind flow produced by a fan to a heat-generating component. Even for some situations where a successive space exists inside the main body for disposing a wind-guiding duct, the intensity of the airflow at the FB-DIMM produced by a system fan may be largely weakened after passing through the wind-guiding duct. So the airflow is too weak to effectively cool an electronic component.
Accordingly, how to effectively solve the heat dissipation problem is a very important issue for manufacturers.